The Cat Woman Returns
by princesspeach102
Summary: Shredder decided to do an old plan from the past in hopes to destroy his enemies the turtles and Splinter. Irma adopts a cat but runs off into Shredder's lair and Irma gets turned into a cat woman herself. Will the turtles be able to save Irma? Read and find out. Story requested by Retro Mania. Story based on fan art by lonewarrior20. I don't own TMNT.


"I'm sick of always losing to those blasted turtles and my sworn enemy Hamato Yoshi. I need a plan that will finally put an end to all of them once and for all" Shredder stated as he went through a file of his plans that he done before and failed. As Shredder was going through his file of failed plans an old familiar plan fell onto his lap as Kraang walked into the room. "Shredder what in the world are you doing?" Kraang asked. "I'm trying to come up with a plan to finally take down the turtles and Hamato Yoshi once and for all. I thought that going through the file of plans I've tried before would help inspire some new ideas but nothing comes to mind!" Shredder shouted. Kraang thought about what Shredder said and knew that he made a good point. "Hey Shredder what is that on your lap?" Kraang pointed out as he saw the piece of paper on Shredder's lap. Shredder picked up the paper to look at it. "Kraang these are the plans to your transporter that once turn April O' Neil into a cat by mistake when she came snooping around my old hideout before it caught on fire thanks to Rock Steady hitting your so call great invention when trying to catch a mouse" said Shredder. "Hey my invention was great and I know it can be again!" Kraang exclaimed as he glared at Shredder angrily. "In fact Shredder I can make this transporter better than before." "I highly doubt it Kraang since all of your inventions to help in the defeat of the turtles have always failed" Shredder stated. "Not this time and I'll prove it to you by retreating my transporter and make it better than ever that way you can have your revenge on the turtles and their rat sensei" said Kraang as he got a head start on making another transporter.

While Kraang was working on the next version of his past invention April's best friend Irma was at the local animal shelter with April and the rest of her coworkers because Channel Six news was doing a news story about homeless pets that need loving people to take them home. As always April did her report, "This is April O' Neil with Channel Six News. I'm here at this local animal shelter to help raise awareness of a lot of homeless animals that are here. Right here is the manager of the animal shelter. Tell me sir do you have anything to say about the animals here?" "Yes Ms. O' Neil I do. A lot of the animals in the shelter under the care of my caring workers and volunteers do their best to take care of each of the animals that were rescued by either abusive horrible people who caused a great deal of harm to these innocent creatures or were abandoned" said the manager. "What animals do you have the most here?" April asked. "We have a lot of cats and kittens which are the most popular adoptable animals here besides the puppies" the manager answered. "Well there you have it folks. If you have it in your hearts you can either make a donation to this local animal shelter, volunteer to lend a helping hand and maybe if you want you too can adopt your new best friend and take him or her home with you. This is April O' Neil from Channel Six News signing off" said April as she signaled Vern Fenwick her camera man to sign off. "Oh April your report was amazing and it inspired me to adopt one of these sweet animals here as well" said Irma. "I'm glad to hear it Irma and hopefully more people will come down and adopt a pet that needs a loving home as well" replied April.

Irma looked around and eventually she found a little kitten with light brown fur. "Oh my goodness you are so cute. April I found the pet I'm going to adopt" Irma told her friend April as she showed her the kitten. "Oh Irma she is so cute!" exclaimed April. "I think so too" said Irma as she signed the adoption papers and was given a cat carrier to take her new pet home. "I think I'll call you Cocoa because you look like a little cocoa bean" Irma smiled at her new kitten. "Great you got a new pet. Can we go now?" Vern asked with an annoyed tone in his voice as he was grumpy that April did the report inside of him because he enjoys being the star. "Hold your horses we're coming" answered Irma as she got her new kitten Cocoa into her cat carrier. April, Irma and Vern got into the Channel Six News Van and drove away. While they were on their way back to the Channel Six News building Vern who was driving the van ran over a bump causing the cat carrier to fall out of Irma's hands and the carrier opens allowing Cocoa to run away after the doors of the News van opens up as well after Vern ran over the bump on the road. "Vern you're the worst driver in history. Because of you my sweet little Cocoa got scared. I have to go after her" said Irma as she got out of the Van and went after Cocoa. "I'm coming with you Irma" exclaimed April as she followed her friend to help her find her kitten. As for Vern April and Irma told him not to do anything since they believed he was completely unhelpful.

"Is your new transporter ready yet Kraang? Waiting around for you to finish is boring!" complained Shredder. "Calm yourself Shredder it's finished. Want to test it out?" asked Kraang. "With pleasure and I know the perfect test subjects. Rock Steady and Bebop come here" Shredder ordered his two henchmen. "What's up boss?" asked Bebop. "You and Rock Steady are going to the test subjects for Kraang's new version of the transporter since Rock Steady broke the first one" answered Shredder. "Thanks a lot Rock Steady" exclaimed Bebop as he looked angrily at Rock Steady. Kraang punched in a couple of numbers and the machine turned on. All of a sudden Rock Steady and Bebop were transported somewhere. "Where did you send my brainless henchmen to?" asked Shredder. "Possibly somewhere very stinky" answered Kraang as he began to explain to Shredder how to use the new transporter before the both of them left the room to go do something else. As for April and Irma they were able to follow Irma's new kitten Cocoa to where she ran off to. Unfortunately it was a familiar sight to April that made her want to turn around. "Irma this is Shredder's hideout. He had me locked up when his transporter turned me into a cat by accident and put a control collar on me to force me to attack Splinter remember?" stated April. "I know April and we're going to make this quick and get the heck out of here before Shredder or anyone else catches us" said Irma as she spotted Cocoa. "Come here Cocoa its ok. I won't anything or anyone hurt you." Cocoa was pressing some buttons and Irma happened to be standing on a platform. All of a sudden a beam of light hit Irma causing her to faint. "OMG IRMA ARE YOU OK?!" April cried as she ran over to her friend. "I'm fine April. I just need to go home and lay down for a bit" Irma answered as April helped her up. Irma picked up Cocoa and they all left Shredder's hideout before Shredder and Kraang came back from what they were doing.

"I think somebody was in here" said Kraang. "Maybe and if they come back we'll take care of them personally" replied Shredder. "Are you going to be alright by yourself for a while? I'm worried about you Irma" said April who was very concern about her friend. "I'll be fine April. I have Cocoa to keep me company" Irma told her. "Well alright but if you need anything call me" April suggested. Irma promised April to contact her if anything happens as April left to do some last minute work before visiting the turtles and Master Splinter. After April left a bunch of cats came to Irma's window. "Oh hello have you all come to visit me and Cocoa?" Irma asked the cats that were tapping on her window as she let them in and served them a saucer of milk. "That looks good I want some milk" Irma thought to herself as she got down on all fours and started drinking milk like a cat. "What the heck am I doing and why do I feel strange?" Irma asked herself when she noticed that her hands were changing into paws and her face was covered in fur. Then Irma started meowing like a cat and when she looked in the mirror she was horrify at what she saw.

Meanwhile April scolded Vern for his horrible driving and for causing Irma's kitten to run away. "You better apologize to Irma for what you did" April said as she scolded Vern. "Oh fine I'll apologize to Irma the next time I see her" said an annoyed Vern. After April finished up what she had to do at the Channel Six News building she headed to the lair to visit the turtles and Master Splinter. As for Vern he did feel bad about what he did and went to Irma's place. "Irma it's me Vern are you home?" Vern asked when he turned the knob on Irma's apartment door and came inside. "Irma I'm sorry about what happened earlier." Vern saw the apartment was dark and could barely make his way in. All of a sudden he heard the scream of a cat in pain. When he finally found the light switch turning on the lights Vern was surprised to find Irma's apartment full of cats. "Irma where are you?" said Vern when all of a suddenly he saw Irma in the corner of the living room but as a cat woman. "OH MY WORD IRMA!" Vern screamed as he saw Irma as a cat woman. Irma hissed at Vern as she came towards him. "I'M OUT OF HERE!" Vern shouted as he ran away with Irma chasing him. Vern eventually lost Irma and headed to the nearest pay phone to call April. As for Irma she was lost and scared as she tried to make her way back home. Rock Steady and Bebop had just come back from the transporter took them which was a farm. "I can't believe the boss made us his test subjects for that transporter again" said Rock Steady. "I can't believe we ended up in that giant mud puddle with all of those pigs" replied Bebop. "I think you fitted in with those pigs since you are one" Rock Steady stated. "We wouldn't have been in there if it wasn't for you" Bebop angrily said as he and Rock Steady began to fight.

"Hold it a second do you see that?" said Rock Steady as he blocked Bebop's punch. "Isn't it that Irma girl who hangs out with April and those turtles?" "It is Rock Steady but she looks like a kitty cat just like April O' Neil when she got her DNA mutated with a cat" said Bebop. "Let's kidnap Irma and bring her back to the boss" suggested Rock Steady and he and Bebop were able to capture Irma with no problem. "Meow where are you two taking me?" said Irma as she tried to escape. "We're taking you to our boss" answered Rock Steady as he and Bebop took Irma to the hideout. "Hi guys how are you?" said April as she came into the lair. "We're doing just fine. We saw your news report about the animal shelter" said Leonardo. "Hearing your report makes me want to adopt a pet as well" exclaimed Michelangelo. "I'm glad to hear it. Irma adopted a kitten at the animal shelter. Cute little fur ball but getting it back to Irma's place wasn't fun" said April. "What do you mean?" asked Donatello. "Well on the way back Vern ran over a bump causing the cat carrier that was holding Irma's new kitten to burst open along with the back door of the news van. Irma's kitten Cocoa escaped and Irma and I followed it back to Shredder's hideout. Lucky for us Shredder and Kraang weren't home so we were able to get in and out without any problems. However Cocoa hit some buttons and some weird light hit Irma causing her to faint. She said she was fine but I'm worried about her" answered April as she finished telling her friends her story.

All of a sudden April's T phone started singing and it was Vern. "What is it Vern? Did you go to Irma's place?" asked April. "I did April but when I got there her apartment was full of cats and Irma was a cat herself" cried Vern. "Are you serious Vern?! Where is Irma?!" April asked. "I don't know I lost her when she came after me!" answered Vern. "Well you were a big help" April sarcastically said as she hung up the phone. "Guys Vern said Irma turned into a cat and is lost somewhere in the City. She would get hurt!" said April. "Don't worry April we'll find Irma and bring her back safe and sound" stated Leonardo as he and the other turtles left the lair to go find Irma. "Good luck my students" Master Splinter wished the turtles as they left the lair. "Master Splinter why didn't you go with them?" April asked. "Because I fear cats even more ever since that tiger from the Zoo and when you were a cat woman yourself were going to destroy me even though it wasn't your fault since Shredder was controlling you with that collar" answered Splinter as he and April had some tea together and waited for the turtles to bring Irma back. "Ok where in New York City could Irma be? She could be anywhere" Raphael stated. "Your absolutely right and I think I know where she may be at" said Donatello as he suggested that Irma may have gotten captured by Shredder and his goons and the same thing could happen all over again when April was turned into a cat woman. The other turtles knew Donatello could be right and headed to Shredder's hideout as fast as they could.

"Boss we're back and look what we found" said Rock Steady as he and Bebop came in with Irma as a cat woman. "Well what do you know we have another cat woman and this time it's Irma" Shredder stated as he ordered Rock Steady and Bebop to put Irma in a cage. "MEOW LET ME GO NOW!" Irma shouted and demanded. "I will if you do what I say and tell me where the turtles and Splinter are hiding" said Shredder. Irma hissed angrily at Shredder and shouted, "NEVER!" "Have it your way" Shredder pointed out as he put a collar on Irma similar to the one he made and put on April to control her. Shredder then said, "You will destroy the turtles and Splinter for me is that understood?" "Yes Master Shredder" answered Irma as she was being controlled by Shredder and left to go do what she was told. "As for you two go take a bath right now. You're filthy!" Shredder ordered Rock Steady and Bebop who were still covered in mud. On the way to the lair Irma made a stop at the same Zoo April went to when she was being controlled by Shredder and released a lion from its cage. "Come with me you will help me destroy Splinter" said Irma as she and the lion went to the lair. "It's getting late April maybe you should go home and get some sleep" Splinter suggested. "Who can sleep when my best friend is in danger" said April. Splinter agreed with April but at the same time he didn't want April to worry herself because he believed his students would rescue Irma.

The turtles made it to Shredder's hideout and burst through the doors. "Didn't anyone ever teach you to knock?" Shredder pointed out. "Please if we knocked it wouldn't be a surprise when we arrive" Raphael sarcastically answered as he and the turtles fought Shredder and Kraang. "WHERE IS IRMA?! WE BELIEVE YOU HAVE HER!" Leonardo shouted. "I sent her to destroy your Master" answered Shredder. Leonardo and the other turtles didn't like what Shredder said and kicked him hard in the gut. As Shredder moaned in pain the turtles headed back to the lair as fast as they could to rescue Splinter and April who they last saw in the lair. "Irma is that you?" April asked when saw a familiar figure coming into the lair. Both April and Splinter gasped in terror when they saw Irma as a mutated cat along with a lion. "I think that lion has plans to EAT US!" April cried in terror. "I…. I AGREE WITH YOU!" agreed Splinter. "Irma please it's us. We're your friends" April pleaded. "Must destroy Splinter and turtles as well" Irma said as she came closer. "We're done for!" April thought when all of a sudden the turtles burst into the lair. "Right on time my turtles" Splinter said relieved as he and April were happy to see them. "Irma snapped out of it we're your friends the turtles" Michelangelo pleaded. "Frie…Friends?" Irma began to question when she was starting to come out of her control state. "GRAB HER!" Leonardo ordered as he and Donatello grabbed Irma and ripped off the control collar off of her neck. Raphael and Michelangelo were able to lure the lion out of the lair and back to the Zoo where it belonged. "Curses I lost control of Irma. I knew this plan would fail for a second time Kraang" Shredder told Kraang. "We still have the transporter and with it we can transport any dangerous creature anywhere including the turtle's lair if we're lucky since we don't know where the turtles and their rat are hiding" said Kraang.

Shredder almost believed that there was still hope for his plans to destroy the turtles and his sworn enemy Hamato Yoshi would still happen. "Hey boss we're done taking our baths" said Bebop as he shook his wet hair around and a lot of water landed on the transporter causing it to short circuit and blow up. "YOU IDIOT YOU DESTROYED THE TRANSPORTER!" Shredder screamed at Bebop as he couldn't believe the transporter was destroyed again for a second time. Back at the lair Irma was sitting on the couch waiting for Donatello to cure her of her cat like mutation. "Here Irma take this. It will cure you of your mutation" said Donatello as Irma took the cure. Irma was turned back into a woman again. "Thanks Donatello and all of you for stopping me before I did the unthinkable to April and Splinter" said Irma. "You're welcome Irma. That is what friends are for. We'll always have your back" said Leonardo. "Let's have pizza to celebrate a job well done on rescuing Irma" Michelangelo suggested. Everyone was up for pizza after getting rid of the other cats that were still hanging around Irma's apartment. The turtles brought the cats to the local animal shelter and hoped that all of them would find good homes. Except for Irma's little kitten Cocoa whose home was with Irma. After the cats were dropped off everyone went back to Irma's place, ordered pizza and enjoyed each other's company.

The End

Author's Note: Here is the newest story based on the 1987 version of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles requested by Retro Mania who is a big fan of the 1987 version of this popular cartoon. Not only this story is a request from my most enthusiastic fan but it's also based on a fan art by lonewarrior20 on Deviant art. Thank you lonewarrior20 for giving me permission to write this story based on your picture of Irma as a cat woman. I would also like to thank Retro Mania for suggesting the idea for this story. Please stay tune for the next time I write another fan fiction. Peace out from Princesspeach102!


End file.
